In recent years, use of portable devices has continued to increase and there is a higher dependency on these devices for communication or other functionality. Many of these devices, such as portable computers, portable DVD players, handheld mobile phones, and accessories to these devices, often require a power source, such as a battery for operation. Many times these batteries are included in a compartment, which is protected under a component cover. If the component cover is removed, the battery or other removable components within the compartment may become disengaged or dislodged. The mobile device may then experience a sudden and unexpected loss of power that can result in the loss of critical system and user data since the device is unable to properly shut down. While many mobile devices are programmed with an interrupt process only a small amount of mobile device critical information can be saved once power is loss.
Therefore, there is provided a warning system for detection of a mobile device component cover.